


De eso se trata el amor

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Young Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: "(...) de eso se trataba el amor, ¿verdad? De darlo todo por la persona querida, de ayudarla a triunfar y emprender el eterno vuelo."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	De eso se trata el amor

****

**De eso se trata el amor**

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

Tony nunca soñó con ocultar su relación con Steve. Primero, porque estaba seguro de que Steve Rogers, imbécil amante de lo bueno, lo justo, la libertad y el etcétera que estaba intrínsecamente conectado con todo lo que se consideraba correcto, era su alma gemela. Steve era el amor de su vida y el amor para su vida, es decir, el único al que realmente amaría por el resto de sus días. Segundo, porque su papá tenía ojos en todas partes. Nada se le escapaba a Howard Stark y menos lo que estaba relacionado con su decepcionante hijo.

A Tony no le interesaba mucho lo que opinaba su papá, o al menos eso le gustaba creer. Por su salud mental, había decidido que era una pérdida de tiempo buscar complacer a un hombre que nunca tenía suficiente de nada y que si ambos iban por caminos diferentes, Tony no iba a tener la necesidad infantil de escupir en la tumba de su papá cuando llegara el día. Que sí, Steve recalcaba todo el tiempo que Tony era una persona dulce y nunca se atrevería a odiar a su papá cuando éste muriera.

La situación de Howard enterándose de que su unigénito salía con un hombre, de clase media-baja que quizá estaría con Tony por interés, terminó con Tony escapándose en medio de una noche en la que lo encerraron para que meditara sobre lo que estaba haciendo mal y se diera cuenta de que su relación con Steve Rogers no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado.

Sin embargo, Howard olvidó que nunca conoció muy bien a su hijo y que éste se había vuelto un ave que anhelaba la dura libertad de la elección antes que el encierro cómodo. Tony escapó de su casa para nunca volver o mirar atrás. A lo mejor en el futuro se arrepentiría y miraría al pasado con ganas de golpear al Tony que apenas había dejado de ser un adolescente, pero en ese instante, en el fondo de su corazón, estuvo seguro de que su elección de ir detrás de Steve era la correcta.

Cuando llegó al departamento destartalado de Rogers, en un barrio olvidado de Brooklyn, con nada más que una mochila con sus documentos oficiales y diferentes mudas de ropa, Steve lo miró con la sorpresa escrita en toda su cara.

Tony sólo sonrió con lágrimas de alivio contenidas en las esquinas de sus ojos y pestañas.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

Le tomó una noche entera decirle a Steve todo lo que aconteció en la mansión Stark, desde las amenazas de Howard de desheredarlo si insistía en seguir con Rogers, hasta la sentencia de que no obtendría ni un solo centavo del dinero de la familia hasta que cortara relación con el chico pobre que sólo lo llevaría a la ruina.

Steve escuchó todo con atención, sosteniendo las manos de Tony a través del relato, dándole apoyo y confort. Llegados los primeros rayos del sol, Rogers llegó a la conclusión de que lucharía por su relación con Tony, daría el salto de fe desde el acantilado como lo hizo Stark al desafiar a su padre.

Le prometió a Tony que trabajaría para pagar sus estudios y que no tuviese que abandonar la universidad. Pondría en pausa sus sueños para que el otro cumpliera los suyos, porque de eso se trataba el amor, ¿verdad? De arrojarse del precipicio y otra vez y esperar que fuese reciproco, siempre dando, nunca exigiendo ni esperando que todos amaran de la misma manera, sino que tu pareja te amara a su propia manera y se desgastara tanto como le fuera posible sin llegar a secarse.

Aunque Tony dijo que no era necesaria que Steve lo diera todo, ni que diera sus ahorros para los estudios de Tony, Rogers insistió. Stark dijo que buscaría una beca para ayudar con los gastos y que no pasaran por muchos problemas.

Tony lloró a lágrima tendida durante días cada vez que recordaba la sinceridad de Steve al ofrecerle su casa, su dinero y su tiempo. Quizá ese fue uno de los momentos que eliminaron cualquiera duda que Tony hubiese tenido de escoger a Rogers por encima de su familia.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

Steve tenía un montón de sueños. Quería ir a una prestigiosa universidad de artes, quería ir de intercambio a Paris, quería ir a Asia para conocer otro tipo de arte, quería poner su propio estudio y darles clases de bajo costo a niños que no tenían muchos recursos.

Rogers era esa clase de persona que parecía extraída de un libro por lo perfecto y adorable que se mostraba ante el mundo. Es verdad que tenía sus defectos, como ser demasiado inflexible y egoísta cuando se lo proponía, y asumir cosas de vez en cuando, pero en general, Tony lo amaba.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

A mediados de diciembre, Tony descubrió una cuenta en Twitter que subía actualizaciones sobre el guapo cajero que atendía en el café que estaba a cinco calles del MIT. Las chicas solían hacer filas para recibir una sonrisa y un intercambio de palabras con el angelical empleado, algunos muchachos también se aventuraban y con un poco de suerte recibirían un apretón de manos del muchacho.

Tony no iba a negar que se rio bastante viendo la cantidad de anécdotas y fotos que habían de Steve. Incluso algunas las guardó y comentó. Steve lucía muy bien con su elegante uniforme de chaleco, camisa y corbata.

Después hablaría con Steve y le preguntaría si estaba al tanto de su club de fans y la cantidad de fotos que había de él circulando en internet.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

—Así que... —empezó Tony.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Steve mientras se arreglaba su uniforme.

—¿Sabías que hay una cuenta en Twitter que sube fotos tuyas en el trabajo? Hay gente que incluso hace comentarios obscenos y creativos sobre lo que harían con un hombre como tú.

—Estoy al tanto. ¿Por qué crees que obtuve un aumento? —Steve sonrió—. Al principio quería renunciar porque me incomodaba y no sabía cómo reaccionarías. ¿Qué tal que te resultaba desagradable que hubiera gente que va todos los días a comprar por mí?, pero luego el jefe me rogó que me quedara, dado que las ventas se multiplicaron y siguen subiendo. Ahora gano el doble y puedo comprarte más cosas.

Tony, que hasta ese instante tenía sonrisa burlona, sintió que su cara y orejas de calentaban.

—¿Por qué eres tan perfecto y dulce? Quiero romperte tus hermosos dientes para que causes menos estragos en mi pobre corazón.

Steve le sonrió, fue como ver un cachorro mover la cola de un lado a otro.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. Recuerdo perfectamente la cantidad de gente que lloró porque me robé al príncipe del MIT. Las mujeres mayores te adoraban, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Dios, te amo tanto. —Tony le devolvió la sonrisa.

Iba a seguir esforzándose para concluir pronto con sus estudios. Buscaría trabajo en algún lugar donde Howard no hubiese puesto sus manos o fundaría su propia empresa, haría lo que fuese necesario para cumplir con los sueños de Steve. Porque de eso se trataba el amor, ¿verdad? De darlo todo por la persona querida, de ayudarla a triunfar y emprender el eterno vuelo. Ahí iría Steve, surcaría los suelos como una majestuosa águila.

—¿Me das mi beso de despedida? —preguntó Steve con un gesto sucio.

—Te daría una mamada si me sigues viendo así y preguntando en ese tono —respondió Tony.

—¡Tony!

—¿Qué?

—Eres incorregible. Por mucho que me gusta esa oferta, no hay tiempo. Ven aquí, me conformo con un beso. —Steve extendió sus brazos para que Tony se acomodara.

Tony acudió al llamado como polilla buscando la luz. Steve olía bien y sus labios sabían aún mejor, todavía con el rastro del café y la pasta de dientes.


End file.
